galatunefandomcom-20200214-history
Notre Lux
Notre Lux is a symbolic character in the'' Galatune'' series. Notre Lux is by far the most powerful Notre in all of history. His Notre Curse of Chronos allows him to freely manipulate time and space. Since Notre Lux can choose to break the very laws of reality whenever it pleases him, any fight against Lux is really just an illusion for the sake of his own entertainment. Notre Lux travels between all the great ages of history, acting like a sort of cosmic tourist. Although the society of the current age treats all other Notre as monsters, they hold Notre Lux in exceptional esteem. Lux is regarded as a great immortal hero. His likeness appears across the pages of history, and each time he seems to portend the coming of momentous change. The Royal Family throughout the ages has welcomed him as an advisor to the court on several occasions. However, despite his incredible power, even he is unsure if his actions can truly change destiny. Appearance Lux is tall and skinny and has a light peach skin complexion and is considered to be quite handsome. He has short purple spiky hair that is stylized and combed sideways; and has heterochromatic eyes, with his right being the Notres' signature deep blue eye and his left being a vibrant orange. He also has two red diamond-shaped birth marks, located directly under his eyes. Lux wears a grayish-purple suit with white pinstripes. He wears a white collar shirt underneath his jacket, with a black business tie. Lux also wears a pair of black business shoes that match his tie. Lux's most noticeable feature is his long brown cape. Lux wears a cape with intricate designs, with yellow and blue charms that are embedded into the cape. There are yellow marble-like gems located at the bottom of the cape, as well as blue marble-like gems at the top. On the inner portions of the cape appears to be a living universe or galaxy, as if it the cape itself literally contains another dimension. Personality Notre Lux is relentlessly positive, upbeat, and encouraging. His unique Curse of Chronos has largely detached him from concerning himself with much of anything. He uses his phenomenal powers to simply tour the multiverse, experiencing and learning whatever he can. Whether he does this to increase his already boundless knowledge or if it's merely out of boredom is unknown. He typically avoids interfering with the affairs of mortals, although there are strange occasions where he tosses caution to the wind and has some fun drastically altering reality. Still, beneath his playful surface, Notre Lux is a deeply tortured soul. He is troubled with knowledge beyond mortal understanding, forced by his immortality to bear witness to the story of existence, while forever pondering the true meaning of it all. Notre Lux will occasionally humor himself by pretending to engage in serious battles against mortals. In such conflicts, Lux prefers to avoid using his Curse of Chronos and instead fights primarily with his weapon of choice, the mysterious Eternal Lantern. For the sake of good sportsmanship, Lux always chooses to shift his own power level to match that of his opponent, so that they can have a semblance of a fair fight. Lux is so dedicated to this principle, that he purposely allows for the possibility of his own defeat, despite his true power being wholly insurmountable by mortals. If defeated in an honest battle, Lux plays the role of the loser and lets history continue in that direction, restraining his ability to alter reality at will. Since Lux cannot truly be defeated, and since his existence is nearly boundless, he cares relatively little about winning or losing any conflict regardless of its impact. Weapons & Abilities Notre Lux has unfathomable power, coded as a Deity Level Threat to all reality with an unmatched Aberration Index rating over 9000. However, even without using his Curse of Chronos at all, he is more than a match for anyone on the planet. *'Eternal Lantern:' A mysterious golden lantern from another dimension with power over raw lifeforce energy. *'Curse of Chronos:' Lux's one-of-a-kind unique Notre Curse, this ability grants him seemingly limitless power to manipulate time and space itself. Lux can freely distort reality to accomplish nearly any feat: reshape physical material, time travel, teleportation, gravity manipulation, time manipulation, shape-shifting, magnetic distortion and more... he can even obliterate enemies by simply willing them out of existence. The only arguable limitation to his abilities is that he is incapable of creating something out of nothing. Lux also suggests that his power might not be able to alter true destiny. Even when radically changing time and space, certain outcomes may be absolute. However, even Lux himself is uncertain as to the extent that fate can be truly changed. *'The Robed Galaxy:' Lux's favorite robe contains an entire actual galaxy, which he calls the Robed Galaxy. Lux can banish or summon creatures to or from this galaxy at any time. In fact, any person with basic magical abilities is capable of wielding the Robed Galaxy's powers while wearing the robe. However, it's worth noting that Lux himself does not require the power of the robe for such feats at all. His Curse of Chronos alone allows him to pull any object or creature to and from any dimension or timeline at will. Lux's opponents often mistakenly believe that Lux draws his powers from this robe and attempt to destroy it to neutralize him. *'Vast Knowledge:' Lux has visited many different ages and realms throughout his existence and has acquired a vast knowledge of most everything there is to know. Trivia *The term "Notre" is used as a derogatory title before a given name, to describe and distinguish Notre from other people. Similar to how Knights receive honorific titles such as "Sir" before their name. *Notre Lux draws inspiration from the 10th Doctor, from C.E. Webber, Donald Wilson & Sydney Newman's Doctor Who series, Axel from Disney & Square Enix's Kingdom Hearts, and Tuxedo Mask from Naoko Takeuchi's Sailor Moon. *The Eternal Lantern was loosly inspired from Square Enix's Final Fantasy's Tonberry. *Even Notre Lux has no idea how old he actually is, his Curse of Chronos makes keeping track of birthdays impossible. It is theorized that he might even be older than the universe itself. *It is theorized that Notre Lux might not technically be a Notre at all. Some believe he was given this title by the Royal Family. Others suppose that Lux just arbitrarily gave himself this title long ago. Others still suppose that Lux represents the ultimate culmination of Notre power and is the truest genetic Notre of all. *A suite in the Lyric High Counsel is reserved for Notre Lux, and has so been since the founding of the counsel. Lux is considered a member of the counsel, as he was appointed long ago by an ancient lyric queen, but he very rarely uses these quarters -only once every hundred years or so. Thus, his quarters have become a sort of tourist spectral where lyric citizens visit to learn about the Counsel lifestyle and the legends of Notre Lux. *Lux's opponents often mistakenly believe that Lux draws his powers from his robe and attempt to destroy it to neutralize him. This however is far from the truth. In fact, one adversary once managed to successfully burn the robe to ashes -presumably destroying the galaxy it contained within and Lux's powers. However, instead, Lux's powers remained and in fact after the battle, Lux casually restored the Robed Galaxy in an instant. Gallery 69754672_2409021582756907_7475921226192388096_o.jpg|Chibi Lux 73341356_2469776663348065_8557615130601324544_n (2).jpg|De Lux Theme Deck 13131413_1615163042142769_1265718867308729720_o.jpg|Notre Lux with old card design and stats 13510787_1645917292400677_1091277341710816601_n.jpg|Notre Lux on poster for Kickstarter date - July 1 71682206 2441047022887696 5106557957068292096 o.jpg|Chibi Notre Lux on poster for Tournament de Lux 24991332_1968957510096652_4119646637480301901_n.jpg|Notre Lux on poster for a demon night Dec 9 for Galatune 21761543_1928599220799148_8889393890174571638_n.jpg|Notre Lux in a silly meme Category:Notre Category:Champion